


Где опадает гинкго лист

by NadiaYar



Category: Stand Still Stay Silent
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-07 21:12:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16416050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NadiaYar/pseuds/NadiaYar
Summary: Не только Исландия спаслась от апокалипсиса благодаря закрытым границам.





	Где опадает гинкго лист

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Where The Ginkgo Leaves Fall](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13939425) by [onnenlintu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/onnenlintu/pseuds/onnenlintu). 



> Автор рассказа - жительница Финляндии, а не Северной Кореи, поэтому ожидать полного соответствия реалиям северокорейской жизни не стоит. Автор и переводчик это осознают.
> 
> Перевод посвящается жителям Северной Кореи.

Пак Ён Су прошёлся по радиоканалам. Каждый день с тех пор, как начались крики, он уходил из дома и шёл на работу, как раньше. С каждым днём крики охватывали всё больше и больше частот. С точки зрения внешнего наблюдателя, привычки Пака оставались теми же, что с начала работы в разведывательном центре. Однако всё больше его рабочего времени уходило на обшаривание всё более дальних областей эфира в поисках чего-то стоящего перехвата. В бесконечный сонм терзаемых голосов вливались новые и новые языки. Поначалу он подозревал, что это какой-то трюк в системах коммуникаций внешнего мира, который нужно разгадать, чтобы всё вернулось в нормальное состояние. Но со временем стало ясно, что тенденция необратима. Человек в его должности получал доступ к определённым секретным данным лишь тогда, когда ему нужно было их знать, и вот информация наконец просочилась. Люди умирали за пределами страны, умирали в огромных количествах, и помочь им не удалось бы, даже если бы такой приказ был отдан. 

Пак откинулся назад, снял наушники и оглядел маленькую комнату, в которой проводил большую часть времени, не отведённого для сна. Коллеги готовились уходить. На стене висел старый, уже слегка выцветший флаг — молот, писчая кисть и серп. Портрет на другой стене был поновее, его заменили всего два года назад. Бесстрастный лик Ким Чен Ына наблюдал за Паком, пока тот тоже собирался, чтобы идти домой. 

Несмотря на всеобщие усилия, направленные на поддержание привычного порядка, атмосфера в Пхеньяне была беспокойной. Некоторая непоследовательность в новостях никого бы не удивила — новые формы обучения опробовались постоянно — но теперь передачи отдавали какой-то неправильностью, наводящей безмолвный ужас. Люди заметили, что выросло количество военных отрядов, направленных в приграничные зоны. Многие догадывались, кто в их семье посвящён в государственные тайны, и делали выводы из настороженных лиц родных. Что-то было не так, и люди об этом знали. Ён Су чувствовал, что за несколько недель с тех пор, как внешний мир превратился в ад, в городе от тревоги стало нечем дышать. 

Он остановился у залитых рисовых полей. Он был готов смотреть на них бесконечно. Поля были созданы даже в центре города, свидетельство мощных шагов вперёд последних полутора десятилетий. Яркий вечерний отсвет на воде сам по себе был прекрасен, но мысль о том, что символизировали поля, умножала их красоту. Ён Су, свидетель жестокого голода 1990-х, лелеял надежду никогда больше не пережить такой кошмар и столько человеческих потерь. Теперь он с отрадой видел успехи, достигнутые у него на глазах. Проекты самообеспечения резко повысили уровень жизни. Какая бы чума ни искажала голоса по радио, урожай риса был обеспечен. 

Приехав домой, Ён Су обнаружил, что жена сидит в темноте. Он открыл шторы и улыбнулся ей, изображая небрежную уверенность. 

— А это зачем? Для глаз же нехорошо. 

Он знал — сидит она так недолго. Её смена на заводе заканчивалась незадолго до конца его собственного рабочего дня. 

Она подняла к мужу непроницаемое лицо. Её мучили вопросы, Ён Су знал об этом. Но все годы брака у них хватало ума его работу не обсуждать. Он, если честно, понятия не имел, о чём догадывалась жена относительно его службы. Она обычно вроде понимала, что дом может быть на прослушке. Сам он не был в этом уверен, но попытка узнать точно повлекла бы слишком большой риск для их семей. Оно того не стоило.

Жмурясь от чистого света, она ответила тихим «Угу». Он сел напротив, всё ещё улыбаясь. 

— Такая красивая на дворе осень. 

— Случилось наконец, правда? 

Он не ожидал такого ответа. Она смотрела ему в глаза с горестным смирением. Страх, грызущий её, был так осязаем — голый ребенок в лесу показался бы менее уязвимым. 

— Война. Началась наконец-то, да? 

Она никогда ещё не говорила так прямо. Ён Су не знал, что сказать. Её предположение имело смысл. Всю жизнь их сопровождал страх, что из-за Тихого океана прилетят ракеты, чтобы уничтожить всю их страну. Все знали, что американцы ненавидят их за сам факт их существования и обладают гораздо большим могуществом, чем их собственная небольшая нация. Ён Су испугался прямых слов жены. Может быть, она думала, что через неделю так или иначе будет мертва. Это бы объяснило её поведение. 

— Никакой войны нет, — сказал он со спокойной, краткой уверенностью государственного теледиктора. 

Она не отрывала от него взгляда, ища в лице мужа намёк на ложь. Он встал, обошёл стол, поднял её за руку и взял её лицо в ладони. Её глаза были так широки и темны, что он видел в них своё слабое отражение.

— Войны не будет, — повторил он в надежде, что истина его слов рассеет её сомнения, и продолжил тем же небрежным тоном гостелеведущего: — Мы здесь в безопасности. 

Она долго смотрела ему в глаза, затем склонила голову: 

— Прости. 

Возможно, она никогда не узнает, насколько правдивы его слова. Он не мог сказать, когда публике сообщат, что положение изменилось, если ей сообщат вообще. Он лишь надеялся, что его и семью не тронут, несмотря на эти взволнованные расспросы. Он ведь замечательно справился. К тому же, быть может, ещё из-за хаоса на границах у дела будет низкий приоритет. 

Он обнял жену. Пока что вокруг и правда всё было безопасно.

*************************

СВОБОДНЫЙ НАРОД КОРЕИ!

ПРЕДАТЕЛЬ ИДЕИ СВЕРГНУТ, И СТОЛИЦА ПРИНАДЛЕЖИТ НАРОДНОМУ ПРАВИТЕЛЬСТВУ. ДОЛОЙ ЗАСТОЙ. ИСТИНА СИЯЕТ СВЕТОМ НОВОЙ РЕВОЛЮЦИИ.

СМЕНИТЕ КАЛЕНДАРИ. 2024 ГОД СЧИТАЕТСЯ ОТНЫНЕ ГОДОМ 0, ГОДОМ НОВОГО РАССВЕТА. ПЕРВЫЙ ПРИОРИТЕТ НОВОГО НАРОДНОГО СОБРАНИЯ - ОСВОБОДИТЬ СТАРЫЕ ЗЕМЛИ ОТ КРАСНОЙ СЫПИ. ДЕСЯТЬ АКРОВ ДЛЯ КАЖДОЙ СЕМЬИ К 10 ГОДУ!

ДА ЗДРАВСТВУЕТ НАРОДНАЯ РЕСПУБЛИКА.

*************************

Кё Ми Кюн забросила огнемёт за плечо, сунула защитные очки в карман комбинезона и начала подниматься на холм. Земля вокруг неё дымилась. Под ногами хрустел щебень. За ней по пятам следовала кошка, пыталась тереться о ноги, и Ми Кюн нагнулась, чтобы погладить её по голове. В свежих развалинах ещё попадались крысы-мутанты, но девушка шла без страха. Рождённая в 60 году, она была результатом двух поколений жёсткой социальной инженерии в сторону иммунитета. Для борьбы с мутантами покрупнее Ми Кюн носила оружие, так что мир был не страшен — ни ей, ни её остальным корейским ровесникам. Лицо её было покрыто шрамами многих лет работы со взрывчаткой и огнём, но глаза смотрели ясно и решительно. Она вскарабкалась на вершину холма.

На гребне прохладный бриз с моря ударил в её лицо, бронзовое от огня. На миг Ми Кюн зажмурилась, ощущая ветер на коже. Открыла глаза — и увидела море. Точно такое же, как в мечтах. День выдался светлым, ясным, и за водой виднелся берег старой Японии. Долгий пройденный путь к очищению южных краёв Корейского полуострова был для неё не просто долгом — для всех рабочих, убеждённых в своём высоком предназначении, он был источником радости. 

Ми Кюн стояла, глядя, как мягко катятся волны через весь Корейский пролив, и созерцая далёкий берег. Ей не было и тридцати. Может, однажды настанет время вырубить себе новые земли и там. Островной край, как известно, кишел мутантами, но расположен он был хорошо, среди моря. К тому же в старых историях говорилось, что та земля прекрасна. Если добрый Вождь примет решение очистить Японию от заразы, Кё Ми Кюн с радостью снова возьмётся за огнемёт. 

Солнце сверкало бликами в море, прекрасное, словно в сказке. В последние трудовые недели не было времени наслаждаться цветущей весной, но это мгновение стоит запомнить. Ей вспомнились выученные в детстве уроки. Менее продвинутое общество приняло бы всё случившееся за волю судьбы, но Ми Кюн знала — то была наука. Наука исторического прогресса и народной борьбы привела Корею к изоляции, которая и спасла каждого мужчину, женщину и ребёнка внутри её границ. Грудь Ми Кюн была полна морского ветра, а сердце полнилось благодарностью. Её вдруг до слёз поразила мысль: сколько в мире сверкающих вод и богатых лесов! Всё это осталось её народу, и бессмертная наука марксизма-ленинизма наследовала землю с ним.


End file.
